Good Thing Trees Can't Talk
by djlee6
Summary: a KuriSari request. Kid and Chrona get seperated during a mission and perviness fallows. kid/FEMchrona...oneshot


this is another KuriSari request

FemChrona in this fic

enjoy!

oooooooooooooo

They were all in the middle of the Amazon (A/N: the first place that came to mind so deal with it lol). They had been sent on a mission, told that there were some kishin eggs that needed to be taken care of.

Maka, Kid, Black Star and Chrona were all walking together keeping vigilant while the others remained in weapon form (or in Ragnorak's case, didn't come out). Chrona had been sent with them as requested by Shinigami-sama, who claimed that even though Chorna wasn't a student, she was still a very powerful Meister and would add a lot of strength to the team.

Of course, everyone had welcomed the pinkette despite her muttering that she didn't know how to deal with being in a team or going on missions.

And even though he remained friendly, Kid did all he could to surpress his true happiness.

He was currently walking behind Chrona and Maka, with Black Star trying to lead them-even though he had no clue where they were heading-and enjoying the view of seeing Chrona swaying her hips as she walked. It was hard to hold back blushing, but somehow he managed while he caught a few glimpses, Chrona completely oblivious to it.

He had an attraction to Chrona since they had first fought on that ship. He loved how strong and graceful she was (even if she was assymmetrical). She was a bit sulky at times, but at least that way you always knew what she was thinking. She told you when she thought she couldn't deal with something and when she could. She was always underestimating herself, but at least she put out her opinion...

He sighed softly. He would like nothing more than to be closer to her. He had been trying to be good enough friends that she would begin to turn to him for advice instead of just Maka all the time.

Maka...

He frowned at that. He liked Maka but since Chrona had come to Death City, he was becoming jelous of the blonde. Chrona always turned to Maka for advice. She tried something when Maka said it was okay. She went to gatherings because Maka usually came to drag her from her room. Maka, Maka, Maka.

Would it be so bad if for once, Chrona asked Kid for his thoughts on something? Would she be willing to do something if Kid told her it was okay?

Probably not, but at least she was beginning to view him as a friend. He'd never forget the first party he had thrown for her, when he was able to place a hand on her shoulder to comfort her and she smiled shyly at him.

Before Black Star butted in and ruined it.

"Hey, Kid, are you okay?" Maka asked, seeing Kid frowning from the corner of her eye.

He jolted a bit, seeing everyone gove him concerned looks. He smiled reassuringly. "Just lost in thought...thinking of the mission too hard I suppose..."

Maka and Black Star bought it and moved on, but Chrona was still a little worried. She had seen the troubled look on Kid's face and wondered what he could possibly be thinking. She began to feel nervous. Maybe it was her. Maybe Kid didn't like her being there. Maybe he was worried she'd slow them down. Maybe she would slow them down!

She didn't know how to deal with letting everyone down...

Suddenly Maka and Kid froze, Chrona and Black Star fallowing in suit.

"What is it?" Black Star asked.

"We're close," Maka said.

The group was on edge, sheilding themselves from the enemy as they made their way. They had no idea who they were up against, but they didn't have enough time to wonder before they were attacked.

A blast was diected straight at the group and everyone hurried to avoid the hit, the canon-like shot blasting into the earth where they once stood, leaving a large crator behind. Before the group could recollect themselves, an entire series of blasts shot through the air; some of them hit the ground, others hit the trees. It quicly got to the point where the students were more concerned with avoiding being hit than to re-group right away.

That is until Kid saw Chrona. She was quick to dodge and seemed to have no trouble. Still, Kid began to not only dodge attacks but got closer to Chrona, eventually pulling her towards him, gesturing her towards the thick trees.

She nodded in understading and headed towards the trees, Kid on her heels. As they ran Kid growled in frustration. He had lost Liz and Patty in the first couple of blasts. He was certain that they went back to human form in order to escape, but he felt awful leaving them behind. He was they're Miester for fuck's sake! He should be protecting them, not running to find Chrona.

Once they thought they were far enough, they stopped, and recollected their thoughts.

Chrona looked over and saw Kid looking troubled. "They're okay, ya know," She said softy. He gave her a questioning look. "Liz and Patty...Your weapons. Maka had been seperated from Soul...He took them in the other direction."

Kid sighed in relief. He still felt bad, but at least they were safe.

"Should we...go try to find the others?"

Kid shook his head. "No, if they went the other direction, we'd have to try and pass those attackers again and we may just lead them to the others. It'd would be best to just wait for them here..."

Chrona nodded softly and seated herself on a fallen tree, holding onto her right arm and looking at the ground. Kid stood and watched her, suddenly wondering that now that he was finally alone with her...what in the hell was he supposed to do?

Kid never had any interest in women before Chrona showed up. Sure, he hung around Liz and Patty, but they were his weapons. He'd never go anywhere near them if they didn't work together.

He glanced over at Chrona every few seconds, his nerves beginning to make him sweat a little.

Kid POV

(A/N: hahahaha! u all thought i was gunna do the whole fic normal pov! in yo face!)

I tried to think of how I'd be able to strike up a conversation with Chrona. Who knows how long we'd be here, waiting and if we spent the whole time in silence then she would think that I hated her or something!

I tried to think of how Soul or Black Star behaved when trying to get a girl's attention...But that didn't help. Soul claimed it was 'uncool' to do such a thing and Black Star was always so loud it drove girls (as well as other people) away rather than closer.

I sighed softly and then tried to think of Liz and Patty. What did they like that Chrona might find ineresting, being another girl and all...?

"Um, Chrona?"

She gazed up at me to show she was listening, showing me those beautiful lavender eyes.

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out shopping sometime. You know, we always have parties or play basketball...I thought it might be a good change of pace.  
>What do you say?"<p>

"I don't really like shopping..."

I've never heard of a girl that didn't like shopping...Then again, I don't actually talk to many girls. "Well, what would you like to do?"

She looked back at the ground and kicked at the dirt a little bit. "I don't know..." She mumbled.

I frowned a bit. Now she probably thought she said something wrong. I sighed quietly. 'Let's see...what else could I use...'

I sat next to Chrona on the tree. "So...Maka tells me you write poetry."

Chrona blushed a bit, but nodded.

"Would you mind if I read it sometime? I bet you're really good."

"...If you want..."

She didn't seem all that excited about it, but it was better than a no. I cheered inside. Not only did Chrona aknowledge me, but I was going to be able to read something she had writen! Her thoughts and emotions expressed on paper! I didn't care how depressing Maka said it was!

"Hey, Kid-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry...for slowing you down..."

What? "Chrona, you didn't do anything to slow us down. We were attacked and got seperated. These things happen."

"But if I hadn't been here, you would have been able to go with the others instead of looking after me." I saw her eyes begin to shine as tears welled in her eyes. Damnitt!  
>I didn't want her to cry because I had done something stupid!<p>

"No! Chrona! You didn't do anything wrong! I went after you because I wanted to keep you safe! That was my desicion!" I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"But earlier, too...when you said you were thinking about the mission...you were worried about me being here, weren't you?"

Shit! I removed myself from the tree and kneeled in front of her, so I could see her face. I laid a hand on hers. "Chrona, I wasn't worried about you being here. I've seen you fight. I've been one of the people to fight you! I know how strong you are. You would never slow us down."

Her eyes locked with mine. My breath caught in my throat. I could never see those eyes enough.

"So...You're not upset with me?"

"Of course not!"

She smiled softly. "I'm glad...I wouldn't know how to handle Kid-kun being mad at me..." She said quietly.

I blushed a bit. "Chrona, I'd never be mad at you..." I brushed some hair behind her ear, making stiffen at the contact and blush lightly. "You're very sweet...You always think of others and you'd do anything for the people you care about. I don't care if you make mistakes. We all do. But don't blame yourself for everything that goes wrong. Okay?"

Being this close to her at that moment...I was hoping it would last forever. I had wanted this for so long...Everything else was lost to me and for that moment it was just her. No mission, no attacks, no Liz or Patty. Just her. And she was so beautiful...I don't know what came over me but I leaned up and pressed my lips to hers, instantly in heaven.

She gasped at the contact and I slipped my tounge in, savoring her flavor. I felt a bit hazy with pent-up lust. I didn't think it could get any better until I felt Chrona press her lips further into mine. I smiled, overwhelmed with happiness. Still, I had to pull away for air, though. Our eyes locked again. She looked at me with confusion. I guess I could understand that. She'd probably never experienced this sort of thing before.

I just smiled reassuringly. "I apologize for that. Couldn't help myself."

"No, I..." She smiled. "I like it..."

I took that as an invitation and kissed her again, more passionately this time. I heard her moan and placed one hand in her hair, one on her waist. She shivered in my grasp and wrapped her arms around my neck, bringing me closer. I was now in a sort of crouched position. As nice as this was...still uncomfortable, so I ended up pulling her into my lap as I knelt on my knees. She was straddling me now, making me groan. I trailed my hands up and down her form and settled on her hips.

I felt my pants tighten and bucked up into her unintentionaly, making her let out a loud moan. I pulled back from our kisses and began to kiss and lick her neck. She was gasping and moaning, squirming in my arms. I loved the feeling her close like this...holding her and making her writhe...I trailed a hand lower, under her dress and felt her legs, smooth to the touch. I gently pushed her backwards, now looking down at her as she gazed back up at me, her arms still around my neck. I smiled at her again and tugged a bit at her dress.

She caught the meaning behind my actions and nodded a bit, seeming a little nervous. I pulled up her dress and was met with creamy legs. The sight made me groan. I remember that once Soul had told me that when Chrona had agreed to be Maka's friend, Ragnorak had been so upset with her, he had decided to lift up her dress in front of them. I had been so jelous that he had been able to see that and took the view for granted. For me, however...this was my first time seeing her so exposed. I trailed my hands on her thighs, and she shivered again.

"K-Kid-kun..." She bent the leg my hand was on and tried to vainly cover herself.

I was curious at this move and gently grasped her knee to pull it back away, only to be greeted by her panties looking wet. I smiled and trailed a hand on her inner thigh. "Nothing to be shy about," I assured her. I gently pressed two fingers at her entrance through her panties, earning a mewl.

I pulled them down and growled a bit seeing how wet she was. I played with her a bit, taking a finger and slowly pushing it into her. She grabbed tightly onto my hair and arched her back, gasping loudly. I thrusted the digit into her over and over again. I was unbelievably hard by that point but did nothing to satisfy myself, keeping all of my attention on her and her sounds and movements.

I pulled my fingers away, earning a frustrated groan from her. I lowered myself and breathed in her scent. It was intoxicating and arousing to have her like this. This shy girl, who always covered everything about herself, was now exposed and wet because of me. How could I resist a taste?

I leaned in and licked her, making her squeel with delight. "Kid-kun!"

I smiled and drove my tounge into her pussy, loving how tight and hott she felt. I groaned and pulled it out, licking her clit in quick laps. She loved this, her hands on the back of my head and her hips moving under me, loosing herself in the sensations.

"Kid-kun, please!"

I pulled away and looked up at her. "Please what?"

She pulled me up and kissed me roughly, pulling me on top of her. When we pulled apart, the look in her eyes seemed pleading and desperate. "I need more, please."

I smiled and kissed her again. I unbuttoned my pants and pulled my hard cock out as Chrona yanked my jacket off and unbuttoned my shirt, eagerly trailing her hands all over my chest.

I kissed her again and placed the head of my cock at her entrace, pushing in slowly. She moaned loudly.

"Yes, more, please!"

Now how could I say no to that? I pushed in harder, going deeper. I growled at having her so tight around me, so hott. We were panting and moaning, kissing eachother frantically as I began to thrust in and out. Slowly at first, but soon loosing rythem.

I could hardly believe the sounds she was making as she begged me "harder, faster, deeper" blending into a series of yeses and my name. It was so amazing having her act so primal and desperate. I licked and kissed her neck again, leaving my mark.

It wasn't long before I was going hadrder and faster, feeling myself close. I knew she was on the verge with me, her legs wrapped around me as she clutched onto my bare shoulders, digging her nails into my skin. I kissed her hard and we locked gazes again before it hit us. She came first, throwing her head back and sqeezing around me. I came at this, loving how much tighter her pussy got around me. I came hard inside her, our names blending in the air as we screamed them out.

As my senses came back to me I pulled out of her, kissing her softly.

She smiled at me and I felt my heart swell with happiness.

This was without a doubt, the best mission I've ever had.

ooooooooooooo

well there's some smut for u all lol

plz review 


End file.
